Just Another Day
by Staryday
Summary: Based off Sensibly Tainted's fic Broken Mind, Fractured Soul. I made a short oneshot about what life would be like if Harry's alters were his siblings instead of his other personalities. Can be read alone, but better if you've read Sensibly Tainted's fic


**Hi everyone! This story is a little one-shot I made for my good friend, Sensibly Tainted. I usually bug her a lot for advice and help with my fics, so I felt she deserved a big thank-you. Hence, this fic was born.**

**This story is based on Sensibly Tainted's Harry Potter fanfiction, Broken Mind, Fractured Soul. If you haven't read it, then please, by all means do. It is complete with over a thousand reviews and she is currently writing the sequel, Shadows Within the Light. Here's the summary for **

**BMFS: What if there was a darker truth hidden in Harry's story? Summer before third year, Harry begins to question his memory blanks. What happens when he finds himself before Snape for help[includes mentor Severus, Multiple Personality Disorder, child abuse, protective Remus**

**Yes, I am shamelessly promoting her. If you haven't read the story, you can still read this fic and find amusement in it. But it's a lot…more interesting, I guess, if you know the characters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own, Demon, Boy, Silas, Gabriel, Rose, and Kit. They belong solely to Sensibly Tainted.**

**Just Another Day**

"Hey Rose, what are you doing?"

The blonde haired girl turned at the gentle touch on her shoulder. She had soft lips and beautiful blues eyes. She wore a frilly dress that swayed prettily when she walked. She put down the knife she was holding and faced the boy who had spoken to her. Using her hands, Rose answered her brother's question.

_I'm making lunch_, she signed to him. _So don't eat anything, you'll spoil your appetite._

"Kay!" Harry agreed. "I'm gonna go find Gabe." She nodded and waved him off. Harry ran to the door through the living room. Just as he was walking past, the fire burst to life and his second oldest sister stepped out of the floo.

"Hey Kit!" Harry stopped to speak with her. The girl had her high heels in one hand and a short dress on. The dress was wrinkled badly and her hair was messed up. She smiled at her little brother easily.

"Hi baby," she smiled. She kissed him gently on the forehead, ruffling up his hair.

"Are you just getting in?" Harry asked. He noticed that Kit smelled strangely of a substance he couldn't identify.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to sleep," Kit yawned. "Tell the guys not to bug me."

"Okay, sleep well," Harry offered. Kit waved and sauntered her way upstairs, humming under her breath.

Harry continued outside, taking a deep breath of country air. It was beautiful out in the small country side home. The sun was bright in the sky and there were few clouds to be seen. There were no other houses nearby, the closet being a town five miles away. They had moved out here because everyone liked the country and Silas, especially, liked to be alone.

Harry headed around the back of the large, two story wooden house. He could hear grunts and fists connecting with skin. The young boy rounded the corner just in time to see Gabriel be sent flying into the dirt, skidding a good three feet, before collapsing on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Ouch," he moaned. "Shit, Demon, that fucking hurt."

Demon shrugged uncaringly. "You should have guarded your middle."

Gabriel was a tall boy with a strong, lithe body. He was the fifth oldest in the family of seven and the most adventurous. Gabriel was always the one taking Harry into the fields or woods by their homes and making up stories and pretend villains for them to be beat. He was the best fighter Harry had ever seen, except for his brother Demon.

Demon was Harry's oldest sibling. He was in charge of the other six but only told them what to do when necessary. His skin was as white as could be, providing a sharp contrast to his long black hair that reached down past his back. People always wondered why he was called "Demon," as that wasn't the most flattering name, and then they spoke to him. Demon was unnaturally cruel, taking joy in making others cry. Even to his siblings he was mean, though he did care about them enough to stick around. Out of all his siblings, Demon was the only Harry was afraid of, which was why he stayed hidden behind the corner of the house, waiting for the sparing session to be over with.

Gabriel sat up, glaring at his brother. "You could at least pull your punches."

Demon ignored him and turned to grab a towel and wipe the sweat from his face. "Stop whining and take care of Harry. He's hiding behind the house," Demon ordered. He then went inside without another word.

"Hey Harry," Gabriel called. "What are you doing over there?"

Harry hurried forward and helped his brother up. "Are you okay? Demon really shouldn't hit that hard."

"Ah, he's an ass and we all know it," Gabriel dismissed. "Besides, after getting beat up by him, no one else's punches even sting."

"He should still be nicer," Harry pouted.

"Drop it. Now, did you want something or what?"

Before Harry could answer, screaming suddenly echoed from inside the house. Harry jumped, startled, while Gabriel cursed and shot to his feet.

"Damn that brother of ours," he muttered.

Gabriel hurried into the house, Harry following closely. Rose was still in the kitchen cooking, not being able to hear the loud wails. Upstairs, Kit had come out of her room and was standing by one of the four doors in the hallway. She had changed into her pajamas and had obviously been sleeping before the screaming started.

"What's up?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"Another episode," Kit reported sadly. "Silas and Demon are with him."

Almost a moth ago, their second oldest brother, who answered only to the title Boy, had been wondering around town by himself. Boy had always been very childish and immature for his age. He had ended up getting lost one night and running into some rather unsavory people. The only people who truly knew the extent of what had happened that night were Boy, Silas, Demon, and the six men who had hurt him. But they were dead now, brutally murdered before the police could find them. The small family knew it was Demon who had killed the six men, but no one ever discussed it.

After the attack, Boy had taken to locking himself away in his room. He only ever came out when forced and freaked out around anyone who wasn't related to him. Every so often he had what the family referred to as "episodes" when the memories of that night became so intense, it was like it was happening all over again. Silas and Demon were the only ones who could calm him down when it happened. The others could do nothing more than stand outside and wait, hoping their older brother would be okay.

The episode lasted ten minutes and it was another fifteen before Silas exited the room. He was the fourth sibling in the family and probably the most mature. Harry respected Silas the most of all. The teen kept things running smoothly and pretty much ran the household. Demon may have been in charge, but Silas was in control.

"How is he?" Harry asked concernedly.

"He's sleeping," Silas reported dully. "We gave him some Dreamless Sleep, so leave him alone."

"Was it another flashback?" Gabriel questioned.

Silas nodded in his head sharply before turning to Kit. "You didn't come home last night."

Kit rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"You should have more dignity," Silas snapped at her. "Sleeping with every pretty face that comes along."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kit yelled at him. "It's my body and my life, so butt out."

"You are a member of this family," Silas scolded her. "I will not have my younger sister becoming nothing more than some common street whore!"

"Street whore!" Kit screeched, rounding on Silas angrily.

"Alright, we're leaving," Gabriel grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back downstairs, letting Silas and Kit argue in peace.

"What's a whore, Gabe?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing good," the teen answered evasively.

"Then why is Kit going to be one?"

"Don't worry about it. Silas will take care of her, you just mind your own business," Gabriel ordered. Harry obediently stopped asking questions as they entered the kitchen. Rose was just beginning to put food onto the plates laid out on the table.

"Don't leave one for Boy," Gabriel said to her.

_Is he sick again?_ She signed back, her face falling.

"Yeah, but Silas has it under control, no worries," Gabriel answered. He took a plate from the table and returned it to the cupboard.

"There's eight plates here," Harry spoke and signed at the same time. "Is someone else coming over?"

_Severus and Remus,_ Rose replied silently. _They'll be here any minute._

"Great," Demon grumbled, entering the kitchen and not waiting for anyone before beginning to eat. "I do not want them staying long."

"What are you going to do? Throw a temper-tantrum?" Gabriel growled at him.

Demon didn't even look up as he casually kicked Gabriel's chair, sending the young teen crashing to the ground.

"Demon!" Harry exclaimed, hurrying to help Gabe up. "That was uncalled for."

"Shut it, wimp," Demon ordered. He grabbed his plate and left the kitchen, annoyed with his so-called family.

"What's his problem?" Harry groused, making sure Gabriel was alright. "We're supposed to be family!"

"Let it go, Harry," Gabriel sighed. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Harry reluctantly did as he was told. Gabriel straightened his chair and stood.

"I'm going to go wait for Snape and Remus," he announced. The teen couldn't help but smile at Harry's still pouting face. "Eat your food, you're already too small."

"I am not!" Harry's protest fell on deaf ears as Gabriel laughed and sauntered out of the house.

There were wards protecting their home and reaching almost an acre out from the house itself that prevented people from stumbling onto them. The only way you could find the house was if someone showed it to you and the only way you could be let in was if one of the seven siblings gave you permission and walked you inside. Silas had created the wards and Demon had used his enormous power to set them.

Just after Gabriel left, Silas entered the kitchen, looking thoroughly annoyed. Kit was nowhere to be seen so Harry figured the argument hadn't been settled yet. He didn't say anything as Silas grabbed a plate and sat down across from him. His brother noticed his wandering eyes and frowned.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. "You're already too small."

"Why do you and Gabriel always say that?" Harry questioned, taking a bite of his food obediently. "Rose and Kit think I'm fine."

"Rose and Kit think you're cute," Silas corrected. "You're a twelve year old boy who looks nine. You need to eat more."

"Getting fat is not going to make me look older," Harry argued, even as he ate.

He wasn't sure why he was so small. Harry always ate all his meals (and was a pro at sneaking midnight snacks) and took the vitamins that Rose gave him. He was as healthy as he could be but was still very small for his age. It was annoying.

"Ron invited me over to his house for lunch today," Harry announced, "Hermione and Neville are going to be there too. May I go?"

"Are his parents going to be home?"

"I think his mum is," Harry shrugged. "But his dad will probably be at work. His older brother Charlie is visiting, so he'll be there too."

"Fine, you may go," Silas consented. "But you are not to–"

"Go anywhere without permission, talking to anyone I don't know, or leave the house without an adult," Harry listed boredly. "I know, Sy. You say this every time I walk out the front door."

"And yet, somehow, you never seem to listen," Silas stated.

Harry blushed and quickly shoved another bite of eggs into his mouth. He and his friends were infamous for getting into trouble. When left unsupervised, they tended to wander off. Most of the times they simply explored the woods near Ron's house but they had been known to sneak to Diagon Alley and have a day out on the town. Silas never used to have a problem with this, so long as Harry was with someone, but after the attack on their older brother, he had become much more protective. Harry was no longer allowed anywhere alone and had to inform Silas of where he was going, who he was going with, when they were leaving, and when they were coming back.

"Don't worry, I'll be good," Harry promised.

The door opened and Gabriel barged in, talking loudly. Behind him, Remus was smiling and listening while Severus wore his customary scowl. Harry grinned widely and jumped up, running to Remus and throwing his arms around him happily.

"Hey Mooney!" He greeted pleasantly.

Remus hugged him back and returned the grin. "Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Harry assured. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's in the dog pound," Severus spoke up, a smirk on his face. Harry turned from Remus and gave the man a hug hello as well.

"What'd you do to him?" Harry asked.

"No Harry," Remus sighed, "Severus means he's literally in the dog pound."

Harry looked confused and Severus gladly took over explaining.

"He was wondering around a muggle neighborhood and got picked up by some dog catchers," Severus explained. His voice could be described as nearly giddy. "They wouldn't let us take him because we had no proof of ownership so the mutt had to spend the night."

Gabriel was laughing at the table and Silas and Rose were snickering quietly into their hands. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the predicament of his Godfather.

"I forged some papers and will be getting him out this afternoon," Remus sighed.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, trying not to smile.

"Oh, he's fine," Remus grumbled. "He and that she-dog were getting along very nicely when we left yesterday."

"Gross!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I know Sirius turns into a dog but that doesn't mean he should do it with one!"

"Gabriel!" Silas frowned, disgusted with the mere thought. Rose began scolding him, waving her ladle around dangerously. Remus suddenly looked ill and Severus appeared to have swallowed a particularly nasty potion.

"Do what?" Harry piped up, not getting why everyone was suddenly so grossed out.

Rose blinked, having read Harry's lips, and then smacked Gabriel with the ladle.

"Nothing," Silas shook his head. "Finish your food."

Harry glared at them all as he sat. They _never_ filled him in on the jokes.

* * *

Harry knocked quietly on the door to Silas' room and waited for an answer. Silas called for him to come in and Harry did, shutting the door behind him. Silas' bedroom consisted of bookcases practically bursting with books, a black reading chair, a bed with deep-green sheets, and a full length mirror. It was simple and yet provided everything one could need. Harry always believed that this room suited Silas perfectly.

His older brother was sitting on the bed, tying a letter to Hedwig's leg. Harry jumped onto the mattress just as Hedwig hooted and flew away.

"Who you writing too?" He asked.

"None of your business," Silas dismissed but not unkindly.

"It's that Serpentine person, isn't it?" Harry smiled mischievously.

Silas glared. "You went through my stuff."

"No, Gabriel did," Harry corrected pleasantly. "I just played look-out."

Silas glared, plots for revenge on his annoying younger brother running through his head. There were so many things he could do and so little hours in the day.

"Anyway," Harry stood up, "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Ron's now. I'll be back for dinner."

"Fine."

"Remus left to go get Sirius and Severus is with Boy," Harry reported. "I think Demon is there too."

"Probably," Silas agreed. "Do you guys plan on going anywhere today?"

"Probably not," Harry shrugged. "If we do, I'll firecall you."

"You'd better."

Harry rolled his eyes. "See ya, Sy."

Harry bounced downstairs, shouting goodbye to Gabriel and waving to Rose on the way. He through some powder into the floor, calling out, "The Burrow!" loudly before disappearing.

"Hey Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Hullo Harry."

Greetings echoed around him as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off. All of his friends were already present and sitting around the kitchen table, munching on some of Mrs. Weasley's home-made cookies. Harry said hello to everyone as he sat, grabbing a cookie for himself.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Ron asked excitedly. "It's been all over the Daily Prophet."

"What has?" Harry questioned.

"Lockhart escaped from St. Mungos," Neville told him. "No one knows where he is."

Harry laughed. "Really? I didn't think he was sane enough to pull it off."

"Yeah, not after last year in the Chamber," Ron laughed. "Stupid git."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Watch your language."

Ron just rolled his eyes and ignored her. The friends finished off their cookies and decided to head outside for awhile. Charlie was de-gnomeing the lawn at the request of his mother but stopped as he saw all the kids trop out of the house.

"What's going on?" He called.

"Hey Charlie," Ron lead the way over to him. "Why are you doing chores when you don't have to?"

"I don't really mind," Charlie smiled. "Hey, have I told you kids about the time when a dragon got lose into a muggle city and we had to go catch it without being seen?"

The four pre-teens shook their heads no and quickly gathered around Charlie to hear the tale. His stories were always funny and he told them with such enthusiasm the kids were never bored. Charlie spent the next half hour regaling them with tales from his work.

Once the story ended, Charlie stood, stretching his stiff back. "So what are planning on doing now?"

"We were just going to go explore the woods some," Ron replied.

"Is Silas alright with that?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Harry pouted. "I understand why he's so worried about me," Harry sighed, "but all these limits are hard."

"He just wants you to be safe," Charlie assured. "All your siblings are just concerned."

"I know, I know," Harry dismissed. "It just gets hard sometimes."

"I can relate," Ron muttered. "Let's go, guys." The kids began walking towards the trees behind the house.

"Be back within two hours," Charlie called. "If you're not, I'll send mom to find you." Ron made a face at that. "And if that doesn't work, I'll call Silas and Gabriel." Harry actually flinched at the mere thought of his older brothers having to hunt him down in a forest. They would never let him out of the house again!

"We'll be back," Harry promised.

The four friends ran the rest of the way into the forest, laughing loudly. Hermione and Harry taught Ron and Neville a muggle game called hide-and-go-seek and they ended up playing that for most of the day. Once they were too tired to continue, everyone met up at a small creek in the middle of the forest. They took their shoes off to soak their feet in the cool water.

"That was fun," Ron admitted, splashing lazily.

"Stop it, Ron, you're getting me wet," Hermione complained. Ron kicked water at her just to be annoying.

"We should probably get back soon," Harry sighed, lying down on the bank. "I don't want Charlie sending my brothers out here looking for me."

"He wouldn't actually do that, you know," Ron assured his friend. "He was just teasing you."

"Even so," Harry stood. "I can't risk it. You've never been subjected to one of my brother's protective modes."

"Are you kidding?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I've five of my own too, remember?" He stood. "I know exactly how you feel."

Harry laughed and reached for his shoes. He never got the chance to put them on as beam of red light hit him and Harry fell to the ground, his friend's screams the last thing he heard.

* * *

Silas was pissed.

Charlie Weasley had firecalled them and announced that something horrible had happened to his younger brother. Gabriel hadn't even given the man time to explain fully before barging into the fire and appearing in the Burrow. Silas had paused just long enough to sign to Rose before leaving as well.

Now he and his brother stood before Charlie Weasley and three very distressed twelve year olds. The children didn't look hurt, but Hermione was crying into a napkin while Neville awkwardly tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" Silas demanded coldly.

"They were out in the woods," Charlie explained. "Someone attacked them and grabbed Harry. They activated a portkey and disappeared."

"Who?" Gabriel snapped.

"We couldn't see his face," Ron admitted. "He wore a blue cloak. He dropped this." Ron held out a piece of paper that Gabriel immediately snatched from his hand. He tore the paper open and moved so Silas could read over his shoulder.

"It's longitude and latitude," Silas reported. "A location."

"Let's go," Gabriel growled.

"We should tell Demon and the others," Silas insisted.

"Fine," Gabriel shrugged. "You go tell them, I'm outta here."

He disappeared with a pop and Silas growled.

"Give this to Demon," he ordered, shoving the paper into Charlie's hand. He was gone a second later, chasing after Gabriel.

"You think Harry'll be okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie smiled reassuringly at his brother. "With those two looking after him, Harry will be just fine. It's when they get him home that you should start worrying."

The kids smiled at the small joke just as the flames in the fireplace roared to life. Demon stepped out, followed by his sisters. Boy was still at home under Severus' watchful care. The tentative smiles disappeared and everyone was suddenly very scared for their lives as they looked at Demon's cold face and angry eyes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Gabriel growled, looking around at his surroundings.

"This could no more clichéd if you tried," Silas glared around them.

They had appeaerated to cliff-face complete with barren fields and sharp pointy rocks at the bottom of a deep chasm. There was no sign of life for miles and the coloring around them was bleak and gray.

"Let's go," Gabriel ordered, taking the lead.

The two stumbled their way up a hill and reached the edge of the cliff. About ten feet from the edge was a very tall pillar jutting up from the ground far below. Its platform was only about four feet long and three feet wide. It wasn't connected to anything and instead just seemed to float all on its own.

Standing in the center of the platform was none other than their little brother, Harry. His face and clothes were dirty, but otherwise he seemed just fine. He looked scared as he pranced in place, not knowing how to get down. When Harry spotted his brothers, his face broke into a relived smiled and he waved to get their attention.

"Silas! Gabriel!" He called.

Silas glared as he and Gabriel made their way to the edge. "I thought I told you not to leave without telling me."

Harry looked incredulous. "I didn't do it a purpose!" He exclaimed.

"A purpose?" Gabriel teased. From his ledge, Harry pouted deeply.

Silas turned to Gabriel. "Can you make it?"

"Think so," Gabriel mused. "But I don't know how I'll get back. There's not enough room for a running start over there. Harry! I want you to sit down. You'll have better balance and be less likely to slip."

"Okay," Harry carefully sat himself down on the platform, crossing his legs so they weren't hanging over the side.

"Maybe you could levitate him?" Gabriel suggested.

Silas shook his head. "The levitation charm only holds someone a few feet above the ground. Once he made it over the chasm the charm would disintegrate because the ground is so far away."

"How'd you get over there in the first place?" Gabriel asked.

Harry shrugged. He had been unconscious.

"We'll just have to figure something else out," Silas mused. "Perhaps a summoning charm?"

"Summoning charms don't work on people," Gabriel mumbled. "I've tried."

"What a nuisance," Silas frowned deeply.

Just then they heard the sound of numerous popping. Silas and Gabriel whipped around, their wands drawn and ready for a fight. Three figures appeared over the hilltop and the two boys lowered their wands with a sigh. It was only their siblings.

"What in the world?" Kit exclaimed.

Rose's eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of her youngest brother precariously perched on a rock pillar, ready to fall to his death at any moment. Furious, she turned to her older brothers, he hands signing so rapidly and exaggeratedly they almost couldn't understand her.

_GET HIM DOWN! NOW!_

"Calm down, sis," Gabriel soothed. "We're working on it."

"Silas."

Demon's cold voice had Silas feeling chills down his spine. His older brother was not someone to trifle with.

"We can't summon or levitate him," Silas told him, trying to ignore the feeling of bugs crawling over his skin that Demon always invoked when angry. "I was going to have Gabriel jump over there and use strengthening charm to get himself and Harry back."

Before they could discuss things farther, a loud bout of laughter drew their attention. Standing atop a cliff near the hill everyone was gathered was a man covered in a blue cloak. He had his head thrown back and arms spread wide as he laughed manically.

"…This is a joke, right?" Gabriel asked.

"No one should be allowed to be that corny," Kit muttered.

"Who are you?" Silas called to the figure. The man stopped laughing and ripped off his hood.

"It is I!" He shouted. "Gildory Lockhart!"

There was silence from the siblings.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"My DADA Professor," Harry supplied. "Remember? The one who came with Ron and I into the Chamber of Secrets and then accidentally made himself lose his memories."

"…Oh," Gabriel frowned. "That was this guy?"

"He escaped from St. Mungos last night," Harry added.

"Oh. Well, anyways," Gabriel ignored the man and turned back to the problem at hand. "Silas, what's that charm you were talking about?"

"It's a strengthening charm," Silas answered, also ignoring the insane man. "It will give you enough of a boost to not need a running start."

"Cool, how's it go?"

"I will finally have my revenge!" Lockhart shouted. "I will reclaim my fame by destroying the-boy-who-lived! With his defeat, I will once again be the most famous wizard of the world!" He cackled loudly. "I shall take pictures and sign autographs to my heart's content. Everyone will love me even more than before!"

"Everyone will love you for killing their savoir?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's a good plan."

"Ignore him, Kit," Silas ordered. "He's insane."

Gabriel suddenly jumped from his spot and managed to land next to Harry on the stone pillar. He stumbled only slightly before getting his footing. Harry smiled at his brother and carefully stood up.

"Alright, on my back," Gabriel ordered, bending over slightly. "You're not hurt, right?"

"No, I'm okay," Harry assured. He jumped onto his brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

"This is a pretty cool spell," Gabriel mused. "You don't weigh a thing."

A blast of light hit the pillar at Gabriel's feet, startling the boy and almost making him lose his balance. He glared up at Lockhart who was pointing his wand at them.

"No! My revenge must be absolute!" He shouted. "You must fail to rescue him so that I may do so and then look the hero to the world!"

"Wait, I thought he was planning on killing Harry?" Kit asked.

"He's insane, ignore him," Silas repeated with a growl. Another shot was fired towards the brothers and Gabriel cursed as he tried not to fall.

"Do something, will ya?!" He shouted to his brothers on the hill.

"Let my revenge be complete!" Lockhart cackled loudly.

"Die."

A completely random and unexpected bolt of blue-white lightning appeared from the cloudless sky and struck Lockhart in the head. The man keeled over and didn't move again.

Demon calmly turned his head towards Gabriel and Harry. "Get over here. Now."

Gabriel didn't ask questions and jumped the ten feet to the hill easily. Kit and Rose immediately grabbed Harry and began fussing, making sure he was alright.

"Is he alive?" Harry asked hesitantly, gesturing at his former teacher as Kit petted his hair and Rose dusted his clothes off.

"Don't worry about it," Silas ordered. "We'll send Severus to check on him."

Of course, the older teens knew the man was dead. He had been struck in the head by lighting. Even if it was artificial, there was no way he was walking away unharmed. Demon was ruthless and efficient. No one touched his family but him.

"Let's go home," Kit suggested wearily.

Her brothers nodded in agreement. Gabriel grabbed Harry while Rose took Kit's hand and they performed a side-along apperation. Silas glanced at Demon, who looked decidedly bored.

"That was rather…anti-climatic," Silas commented.

"The man was a nuisance," Demon stated. "He attacked my brother and needed to die."

"He was insane," Silas pointed out.

"And now he is dead." He disappeared with a crack.

With no one around to witness is, Silas allowed himself to sigh. It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't keep his brother out of trouble. Harry just seemed to attract it. And, of course, Demon just had to make things worse by committing murder. Really, for someone so cruel, he was fiercely protective. Or possessive. Whatever.

* * *

"You will not go out on your own from now until I say otherwise," Silas reiterated, pacing casually in front Harry. They were back home and Harry had been cleaned up and babied by Kit and Rose. Now he sat on the couch in the living room, the fireplace burning warmly, with his pajamas on and managing to look even younger than he normally did.

"If you do go anywhere, I, Gabriel, or Demon will be accompanying you," Silas continued.

"Don't count me," Demon spoke up from his chair. He was half-listening to the conversation as he read a book.

"If you want to see your friends," Silas went on, "they will come here."

"Don't count on that either," Demon interrupted.

"Failure to comply with these rules will see you locked in your room until school starts up again," Silas finished.

Harry looked properly cowed. "Yes Silas."

"Good, now go to bed," the teen dismissed his younger brother. Harry said goodnight and dashed upstairs.

_That was harsh_, Rose signed.

"It needed to be done," Silas shrugged. "You should get ready for bed too."

Rose couldn't help the teasing smirk that graced her face. _What was that, _little _brother?_

Silas ignored her and Rose laughed breathily. _Goodnight, boys_. She disappeared upstairs after Harry.

Harry hadn't gone to his own room, but went to see Gabriel. Gabriel was working out, punching and kicking an enemy that wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Just keeping in shape," Gabriel answered. "I suppose Silas has you under house arrest?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Gabriel smiled encouragingly. "Maybe I can start teaching you how to defend yourself now."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Goodnight Gabe."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry headed to his room, noticing that Kit wasn't in bed as he passed by hers. She always disappeared when he was going to sleep and never showed up again until the next morning. Harry was used to it by now, but it always made Silas mad. He said goodnight to Rose as passed the bathroom and finally, exhausted, crawled into his own warm bed.

Before switching the light off, Harry reached under his mattress and pulled out the leather bound journal Severus had given him. He wrote only a short message before going to sleep.

_Nothing to report. Today was a normal day, just like always.

* * *

_

**A/N: Now if you enjoyed this, by all means go and read the original fanfic by Sensibly Tainted. You won't regret it. And, if you feel so inclined, please, drop me a review. But if you don't want to, that's okay to. Whichever you prefer. Bye!**


End file.
